Little Moments
by HufflepuffGirl522
Summary: Little stories about Luke and Lorelai.
1. Chapter One

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any profit from these stories. 

A/N: I got this idea when listening to a song. Each story regards one verse in the song. This one is set in season 1. Hope you like it. It's Java Junkie all the way.

* * *

"Just back it up a little bit and then I'll load the boxes in." Luke called to Lorelai who was in his truck. "Got it!" she called back to him as he went into the house to get more of the things for the town rummage sale. Lorelai looked at the gearshifts in the car as Luke came back out and waited on the porch for her to move the truck. She put it reverse and started backing up. Not knowing the length of the back of the truck, Lorelai backed right into the garage, denting the door.

Luke winced as she hit the garage. "Shit!" he heard her say behind her hands. She threw the truck in park and climbed out. Luke could notice she was turning a lovely shade of crimson. Luke felt a wave of anger wash over him but it faded as she came sheepishly up the steps. "Luke, I'm so sorry. The backend on the truck is longer the Jeep. I didn't mean to" she babbled and Luke just smiled as he put the boxes in the truck.

"I'll never forget the first time that I heard

That pretty mouth say that dirty word

And I can't even remember now

What she backed my truck into

But she covered her mouth

And her face got red

And she just looked so darn cute

That I couldn't even act like I was mad"


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any profit from these stories.

A/N: I got this idea when listening to a song. Each story regards one verse in the song. This verse could take place around season 5. Hope you like it. It's Java Junkie all the way.

"Yeah I live for little moments like that…."

"Hey, Lorelai. I'm home!" Luke called out as he entered the house. He hung up his jacket and walked towards the kitchen. "Hey, where did you order out from? It smells really good." He asked. He met Lorelai in the kitchen with an apron on. The kitchen was a mess, eggs, flour, and bowls everywhere. Lorelai had flour in her hair and smudges of chocolate on her face. "Hey hun! Happy birthday!" she exclaimed and gave him a hug. He smiled at the sight of her. "What happened here?" he asked with a laugh. "I am making you a birthday cake. From scratch." She admitted. She caught the shocked expression on his face. "From scratch? All by yourself? Sookie didn't just sneak out the backdoor did she?" he asked with a smirk. Lorelai acted like she was insulted. "No! The only thing Sookie did for me is make me directions that I could actually follow. You know, two and a half blue container thingies of this, half a silver spoon of this. Other than that, it's all me." She replied. "Now go work in the garage on the boat until I call you." She ordered and pushed him out the back door.

Luke was painting his boat when he heard an alarm go off. It took him a moment to register the fact that was the smoke detector going off from inside the house. He dropped his paintbrush and ran out of the garage to see smoke billowing out of the kitchen. He ran in and saw Lorelai pulling a burnt brick out of the stove. "Lorelai? Are you alright?" he yelled over the smoke detector. "Yes. I burnt your cake!" she yelled back waving smoke out the door. Luke grabbed a chair, stood on it, and took the battery out the smoke detector to stop it. "I was wrapping your present and I forgot about the cake until I smelt smoke and by then it was too late." She explained, her bottom lip quivering. Luke sat in the chair he was standing in and pulled Lorelai into his lap. "It's okay. You trying to make the cake was great enough." He told her and she sniffed back tears. He tried not to laugh imagining the face she made when she saw the cake. "Seriously Lorelai, I loved seeing you in the kitchen, covered with food. You were doing it just for me and I love that. Don't be upset." He told her. She sighed and nodded. "Now, where do we start to clean this up?" Luke asked as he and Lorelai looked around the kitchen. She just laughed as he kissed her cheek.

"Like just last year on my birthday

She lost all track of time

And burnt the cake

And every smoke detector

In the house were going off

She was just about to cry until I took her in my arms

And I tried not to let her see me laugh"


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any profit from these stories.

A/N: I got this idea when listening to a song. Each story regards one verse in the song. Hope you like it. It's Java Junkie all the way.

"Yeah I live for little moments like that…."

"Yeah, take a right here. That should lead us back to the freeway." Lorelai told Luke who was driving. They had just gotten back from some fancy dinner at one of Richard and Emily's friends houses. Some kind of charity function. After driving awhile, Luke spoke up. "Are you sure this is the right way? I think we should have hit the freeway by now." Luke told her. She pulled out the map. "What road are we at?" she asked. "Carson and Euclid." Luke replied, reading the street signs at the intersection they just passed. Lorelai looked at the map, flipped it over a few times and looked at it again. "It's not even on the map, Luke." Lorelai said sheepishly. "Yeah, you were never good with maps." He joked and Lorelai hit him playfully. "We've got no where to be so it's not a big deal." He told her as she slid over and leaned into him. He grabbed her hand as the drove on. "I wish I could get something right for you, just for once." She told him. "Hey, you make life more interesting. Besides, if we didn't get lost, we wouldn't have ended up here." Luke told her pulling into a drive. "And where's here?" she asked as he put the car in park. She followed him curiously out of the car and through the trees to a clearing that gave a magnificent view of the lights of Hartford. Lorelai smiled as Luke pulled her in close.

"I know that she's not perfect

But she tries so hard for me

And I thank God that she isn't

Cuz how boring would that be

It's those little imperfections

The sudden change in plans

When she misreads the directions

And we're lost but holding hands"


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing nor do I make any profit from these stories.

A/N: I got this idea when listening to a song. Each story regards one verse in the song. Hope you like it. It's Java Junkie all the way.

"Yeah I live for little moments like that…"

"The tree looks beautiful." Lorelai told Luke as she sat on the couch. "Yeah it does. I haven't had a tree like this since I was little." Luke told her as he joined her on the couch. "Well, with the merging of some of my ornaments and some of your ornaments, it makes it our tree. Our very first Christmas tree as a married couple." Lorelai beamed as she spun her wedding ring around her finger once. Luke turned off the lamp. Now, the living room was only illuminated by the Christmas tree lights and Lorelai snuggled into his shoulder. They sat in happy silence watching the lights twinkle against the ornaments. After about half an hour, Luke could feel his arm falling asleep. He was just about to move when he noticed Lorelai had fallen asleep. His breath caught in his throat. She was beautiful enough to be atop that tree. He couldn't risk waking her up; she looked so peaceful. Luke kissed the top her head and smiled at the sight of his wife in his arms.

"When she's laying on my shoulder

On the sofa in the dark

And about the time she falls asleep

So does my right arm

And I want so bad to move it

Cuz it's tingling and it's numb

But she looks so much like angel

That I don't wanna wake her up

Yeah I love for little moments

When she steals my heart again

And doesn't even know it

Yeah I live for little moments like that"

A/N: There ya go. I loved this song the first time I heard it. It's called "Little Moments" by Brad Paisley. I knew I had to make this a Java Junkie story. So let me know what you think! Please review!


End file.
